Am I Dreaming?
by TouchDownTurnAround
Summary: The Avatar has woken. The spirits are getting restless. An unusal guide is sent from the Spirit realm to the Mortal realm for the banished prince. The spirit of dreams and energy is sent to guide Prince Zuko in his quest to capture the Avatar and restore his honor. What happens when they develop feelings for one another? Zuko x OC


I never used to believe in second chances so I lived my life to the fullest. It all changed when my husband and I died in a tragic car accident. My spirit quickly found closure and enlightenment so I ascended into the spirit realm where I became the giver of dreams and found that I had been the last true energy bender. After my passing the continents were moved by the mighty lion turtles and new nations arose with the ability to bend their energy through air, water, earth, and fire. We soon needed someone with the ability to bend all four elements so harmony and balance will always be kept, so the spirits created the avatar spirit. However the Fire Nation grew corrupt and greedy later on, the avatar Roku was killed while fighting a volcano, sparking the hundred year war. A new Avatar was swiftly chosen from the Air Nomads and was put into a deep sleep for his own safety. The world was no longer in harmony or balance, the fire nation continued conquering the world until two southern water tribe children found the Avatar and roused him from his deep sleep. That is how my story starts.

"Yume, The elders are requesting your presence regarding a pressing matter in the mortal realm." Tui and La inform me, breaking my meditation and usual spirit duties. I sigh and stand, facing the moon and sun spirits.

"I am always happy to offer my assistance to the elders." I smile in reply to the spirits before walking out of my humble home and proceeding down the familiar path to the sacred grove of the elders. I take in the gorgeous scenery of tall misty trees, mossy earth, rolling mountains, and light hearted babbling brooks that surround me, the path soon grows grows wider and leads to a circular clearing in the middle of the tall forest. I spy Avatar Wan kneeling in the center of the clearing, worry creasing his brow, I kneel in front of the elder spirit and fold my hands in my lap.

"Avatar Wan, I was informed by Tui and La that you require my assistance, It is not often that you call on us ancient ones, your problem must be of the utmost importance." I comment at the wild haired man, watching as the fog slowly recedes and allows golden light fall through the branches of the tall trees and illuminate the clearing.

"You have guessed correctly Yume. The avatar Aang has been awaken, yet things are not in balance. It seems like Aang will need to befriend the son of Firelord Ozai. We have foreseen that without the prince's support the fire nation will extinguish the other kingdoms and all benders." Wan reports gravely, overcome with sadness at the aspect of all our work being laid to waste as well as helplessness for not being able to guide the young Avatar.

"That is indeed a pressing and important matter, let us sit and ponder over possible solutions for a moment." I retort, my mind being to mull over the matter so I can find all possible solutions. We sit in a long and peaceful silence, both of our minds thinking and trying to gain insight on the situation in the mortal realm.

"I wonder, Yume, Are you still able to take mortal form without losing your immortality or abilities?" Wan ponders, shifting into a cross legged position and raising an eyebrow at me. I sigh and gaze upon his face, wondering why he would ask a question like that.

"Yes. I am one of the few ancient spirits that are able travel between the mortal and spirit realms without any consequences. I am also able to take on flesh and blood to assist anyone who needs my guidance." I inform Wan, watching carefully as his face contorts in surprise and awe at at my statement. He places his hands on his knees and leans forwards towards me.

"If that is true…" Wan begins, looking excited and anxious at the same time, he quickly stands and paces around the clearing in thought before continuing his statement, "Yume, would you be willing to take mortal form and accompany the Prince Zuki to be sure he joins the Avatar Aang and becomes the Firelord that will restore harmony and balance to the earth?" I pause and weigh my options before nodding in affirmation.

"Yes. I will accompany the prince and make sure that the fate of the world will change for the better, however I do have a few stipulations," I agree, rising to my feet to stand in front of Wan before continuing with my terms," first of all I must retain the ability to give and protect all dreams, secondly I must be able to bend energy, and lastly I must have complete free will over my own choices. I will not have any other spirits interfering and ruining everything." I then grimace slightly, remembering how the spirits took my freedom of choice when deciding to marry Joshua and how unhappy I was after the marriage. Wan's eyebrows raise and furrow in surprise and confusion as he looks down at my petite form.

"Yes of course. We have a deal. Please be sure you bring all you need for the moral world and depart immediately." Wan concludes before bowing and striding into the tall trees, I let out a heavy sigh and grin at the thought of possibly being able to have a love of my choosing, my feet quickly carry me back to my humble hut in excitement. I quickly gather my clothes and place my celestial circlet on my head, letting it hold back my soft curls and sparkle shades of blues and purples as I leave my home. I carefully proceed through the fog of lost souls to the gate of the mortal realm and the turtle gatekeeper Kame.

"Yume, good luck. I do have to ask if you have a preference on how you want to come into the prince's life." Kame questions, studying me with one of his large eyes and blinking his leathery eyelids, awaiting my answer. I smile at the kind turtle and shake my head.

"Not particularly, just make it semi dramatic and a surprise for the prince." I reply with a wink and smirk before gliding through the gate and forming a mortal teenage body in the portal. I watch as the end of the portal grows closer and pain hits me. I scream as my body begins to freefall.

Prince Zuko's POV.

"Enough! I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready." I growl, frustrated at the endless repetition and the too easy sequence, Uncle's face hardens at my outburst.

"No. You are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again." Uncle commands with determination. I growl and attack one of my guards with powerful enough fire and power to send him flying into the deck, I stride over to Uncle and growl with anger.

"The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You WILL teach me the advanced set!" I reasoned intent on advancing to the next level of bending, my anger growing hotter as Uncle glares at me and huffs softly.

"Very well. But first I must finish my roast duck." Uncle agrees, smiling as he picks up his bowl of roast duck and loudly eating with enthusiasm, I clench my jaw and turn back to the guards, deciding to take Uncle's advice and continue to practice the sequence to perfect it. I get into position and take in a breath to attack when a piercing scream slices through the air, shocking all of us.

"Man Overboard!" The helmsman Shang exclaims, pointing towards a small figure floating limply in the water. I rush over to the side and tie a strong rope around my waist , handing the other end to a guard before diving into the water, knowing that time is of the essence. I ignore the pinpricks of cold and powerfully propelling myself towards the small body, gasping in surprise at the finely dressed young woman floating in front of me. I shake my head to clear the thoughts and pull her cold body to mine, I quickly make my way to the ship and hold her waist as my legs tread the water, keeping me in place.

"Haul us up men!" I shout to the deck and feel the rope around my waist tighten as the crew labor to heave us onto the deck, I grasp the railing of the deck and use it as a brace to hand her petite form over to one of the waiting crew members.

"She's not breathing!" Chey exclaims in panic and sends the others scrambling, I pull myself onto the deck and push Chey out of the way, immediately starting to press on her chest to simulate a heartbeat and pulling her mouth open to simulate breathing. After the first breath she starts gasping and coughing up water, Uncle comes over and sits her up so she doesn't choke on the bitter salt water.

"Zuko, take her to the medical bay quickly. She is running a fever and we need to make sure all the water is out of her lungs." Uncle commands sternly as her eyes close, losing consciousness and falling limply in Uncle's arms. I nod and gently scoop up her limp body, holding her close, quickly striding below deck and through the dim corridors to the medical bay. I kick open the half closed metal door and stride in, placing the strange woman on an examination bed and stepping back as doctor Mako begins to examine her. I perch on a nearby chair and watch, studying her long and curly burgundy hair, the mysterious diadem of legends that sparkles with the colors of twilight in the firelight, perfect porcelain skin, and elegant midnight blue silk dress. Uncle soon enters the room, carrying a good sized wooden box, concern showing on his brows as Mako shakes his head and moves toward the cabinet of healing herbs.

"How is she?" Uncle questions after sitting in the chair next to mine and placing the box on the floor, his eyes wisely watching Mako's movements as the doctor begins to mix various herbs together.

"It is very lucky you found her when you did, she has a high fever and is very weak. Do you know if there are any dry clothes that may be able to fit her? Her fever will only get worse if we leave her in those wet clothes." The young doctor comments, turning around with a bitter smelling tea and a bowl of cold water with rags soaking. Uncle smiles and picks up the wooden box he carried in.

"We do in fact. We have some small uniforms that may be suitable for her to wear until we reach the next port and are able to find her some appropriate clothes. There is also a comb and ribbons for her hair. I had intended to give them to Azula, however I believe they will be of better use here." Uncle concludes, standing up and handing the box to Mako after the tea and bowl are carefully set on the metal bedside table, causing the doctor to nod in affirmation.

"Prince Zuko, please stay here and assist Doctor Mako in any way you can, it is about time you learn the basics of healing." Uncle commands politely before leaving the room, leaving me alone with the young doctor and strange woman.

"In that case, please come over by me Prince Zuko, I do not have time for idle hands," Mako states to my surprise, I carefully stand on the far side of the white sheeted bed, "Here I will lean her forward so you can help me take off her damp clothes so we can put on the dry ones." Mako continues causing me to blush furiously at the images and thoughts that suddenly rush through my head. I shake my head and begin to take off the young woman's elaborate silver and midnight blue dress to reveal modest white undergarments, I pull the loose pants over her curvaceous hips and secure them with a hidden adjustable waistband, I then take the red tunic and place it over her shoulders so Doctor Mako can lean her back on the bed before we slip her arms through the arm holes and tie the sash around her petite waist so it is fully secure.

"Is there anything else you need from me Dr. Mako?" I question as my face continues to flush at the first interaction I have had with a female besides my sister, Mako places his hand on her forehead and smiles.

"No her fever has gone down faster than I expected. You may be excused." Mako grins and I quickly excuse myself to hurry topside so I can calm these raging and strange feelings that woman invoked in me.

Hello Everyone! I do hope that you have enjoyed this first chapter of my Zuko x oc story! Please remember to favorite, follow, and review or email me at touchdownturnaround-author . Thank you for reading and please give me any feedback you have so I can keep the story and characters as close to the series as I can.


End file.
